


带我去海边 – Take me to the Beach

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Day At The Beach, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan takes Yixing to the beach and finally makes a move on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	带我去海边 – Take me to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> \- This thing has been sitting in my WIP folder for almost a year now and I FINALLY finished it lmao
> 
> \- Title is based on the song named "带我去海边" by 微胖女神 (The Goddess). They are super cute and Chinese girlbands are super important so google them and look the song up (I am still too stupid to link it man and sorry about the bad trans of the song lyrics lmao).

带我去海边 放肆狂野整个夏天  
除了你来电 其它打来都占线  
带我去海边 每天都像过星期天  
只要我开心 才不管晒黑多少圈  
阳光 海浪 沙滩 最好还有肌肉男  
戴着墨镜偷偷看得眼花都缭乱  
音乐 啤酒 派对 最好还有烧烤摊  
我都唱到这了 你还不快带我去海边疯玩  
[Take me to the beach, I’m wild, rough and unbridled the whole summer]  
[Only when you call my line is busy to all the other calls]  
[Take me to the beach, every day to Sunday]  
[I just want to be happy, I don’t even mind how tan I get]  
[Sunshine, sea waves and beaches, and the best are muscly men]  
[I steal glances under my sunglasses and my eyesight gets blurry and I get dazzled]  
[Music, beer and parties, and the best is the barbeque]  
[I sang about all of that, so how are still not taking me quickly to the beach to have the time of our lives.] 

Actually, Yixing had better things in mind than standing at the bus station waiting for Yifan to pick him up. Like, studying for finals that were about to begin in two weeks or getting a hold of the chaos in his dorm room. But summer had started and with rising temperatures, his friend Yifan had begun nagging about wanting to go to the beach and after a lot of whining coming from Yifan his friends had given in. So at around one o’clock, while the sun was still up high and Yixing already felt the sunburn crawling up on his shoulders, his mood couldn’t have been any lower. He wasn’t a real fan of beaches or public pools in general, not because he was embarrassed about showing off his body (he worked pretty hard for his abs), but because there were too many people around that were really annoying. Plus he hated it when the sand stuck to his body because he put on some sunscreen moments before. He hated crashing waves that would almost make you drown. He hated how the saltwater made his skin itch if he couldn’t take a shower immediately afterwards. He hated the fact that the sunshades were always already taken and he had to melt away in the sun. But even when Yixing had told Yifan that he would only spoil the mood if he tagged along, Yifan wouldn’t listen.

“I want you to come with us, I’m not taking a ‘no’ for an answer.”

So Yixing had given up defeat, because he could never say no to him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had also been crushing on Wu Yifan ever since they became friends in freshman year. But Yixing was pretty sure the feeling wasn’t mutual, so he had decided to sit this out and not get caught with his stupid puppy love. He contented himself with the occasional showers after basketball practice in which he tried not to stare at the other’s body too obviously – and later, well - let’s say it had been a pretty lonesome solo love life from that point on.

His thoughts got interrupted when a car approached and stopped in front of him. Yifan had gotten his dad’s car, an older Audi cabrio and a song from Anthony Neely’s older albums blasted through the speakers.

“Get in loser, we’re going to the beach!” Yifan cried out.

“Didn’t Luhan and Tao want to tag along too?” Yixing asked when he only found Yifan sitting in the vehicle and hot white panic shot through his body at the thought of spending a whole day alone with a half naked Yifan.

“Yeaaah, they’re coming, but they still need to get some things. I told them I’d pick you up first and they’ll catch up to us.”

Yixing tried to suppress his relieved sigh and threw his bag onto the backseat before he plopped down on the passenger seat next to Yifan.

“Ready?”

“Yeah no, not really.”

“Well, it’s too late now anyway!”

Yifan hit the gas and off they went, Yixing rolling his eyes under his sunglasses and Yifan being super excited like a little kid. The beach was about twenty minutes outside the city and when they arrived at the parking lot, the number of cars indicated that a whole lot of other people had had the same idea as them.

“See? That’s what I meant! Too many people! We’re not going to find a place to even roll out our towels!” Yixing said after they had finally found a space to park the car but Yifan didn’t even react to his comment.

He just strode off aiming for the beach that was already plastered with towels and people. A lot of them already looked like crabs because they had spent half the day in the sun and no sunscreen was able to hold that off. Yixing followed Yifan with an annoyed sigh, but then he told himself to get his shit together and tried not to whine too much about the hot sand between his toes while Yifan was searching for a spot to settle down. After walking for what felt like an eternity, Yifan finally had found a place that seemed to be, in his words: “Perfect.”

Yixing didn’t understand what was so perfect about it – but he tried hard not to spoil Yifan’s good mood (because this happened only once in a blue moon) so he put his towel on the ground and grabbed his suntan lotion to prevent any further damage on his skin.

“Do you need help with that?” Yifan asked as he sat down next to the smaller one, “I mean, do you want me to get some of that on your back?”

It was a rather hopeless situation – the thought of Yifan’s hands on his body made his mind go blank for a second, not only because it was the guy he had been lusting after for almost a year now, but also because he was just really horny recently, it was almost embarrassing. He felt like a sixteen year old that just couldn’t control the raging hormones every time Yifan just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, or pouted, or bent over during basketball practice and his shorts outlined his firm butt while doing so – _god it was frustrating_.

Before he could find a smooth way to avoid it, Yifan grabbed the tube and scooted behind Yixing who tried to think very unsexual thoughts to prevent a rather awkward situation. It was hard though as Yifan’s long fingers ran over his heated skin and Yixing buried his fingers in his towel while the taller male applied the lotion on Yixing’s shoulders and commented on how tense the other was.

“Yeah, well, who isn’t…” Yixing shot back and a whimper escaped his throat as Yifan began to work his right shoulder which seemed especially horrible to Yifan.

“Jesus, you’re hard as a rock, like, do you even allow yourself to relax sometimes?”

Yixing shrugged his shoulders and tried to not find any subtle sexual message in Yifan’s comment. His friend sensed that Yixing wasn’t very talkative so he moved down and Yixing kept praying to every god there was that the taller male would finish soon because the further Yifan’s hands got the harder it was for the younger one to keep his cool. After an awfully long time (or so it seemed to Yixing) Yifan’s hands finally came to a halt right above the waistband of Yixing’s swim shorts. They lingered there for a second before Yifan said:

“All done! Your turn!”

So they switched positions and Yixing hurried to apply a good amount of lotion on Yifan’s broad back, trying not to look too close at those firm back muscles, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Yifan’s smooth skin under his hands, trying to ignore the tight knot forming in his chest as Yifan sighed and said:

“You’re good at that.”

“Jeez, shut up!” Yixing threw at him and didn’t even bother to work in the white parts the lotion had left on Yifan’s skin, “You’re good now.”

“Thanks!”

Yifan turned around to give him a radiant smile and Yixing smiled back, because even though the other frustrated him on such a high sexual level, he never failed to somehow lift his mood. Yixing was glad though when he heard Luhan crying out to them from afar.

“There they are! Guys, did you try to emigrate out of this country? Why did you set up a place a billion miles away from the parking lot?!”

Luhan and Tao both carried two big bags with them and when they had finally waddled over through the hot sand Luhan let one bag drop in front of Yixing.

“We brought food!”

A peek into the bag revealed boxes of fried rice that Tao had prepared, sliced fruit and drinks.

“Wow, you two are like our parents, thinking of everything!” Yifan joked and Tao snorted.

“Well, someone has to take care of you two.”

After the newcomers had settled down Yixing was thankful that Luhan was just as pumped to be at the beach as Yifan so he was spared a childish water fight even though Yifan had tried everything to convince him to join them. Tao had buried his nose in a book so he decided to plug in his earbuds and listen to some music. Yifan had been right – he hadn’t relaxed in a very long time, with all the stress his classes put him under, so maybe the little getaway to the beach was just the thing he needed. He rolled over on his stomach and pressed play on his player before he placed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He went through maybe two and a half songs before the warm sun and the cool breeze made him doze off.

When he woke up, his cellphone’s battery had suffered immensely under the heat and the endless playing of songs Yixing hadn’t even listened to. Tao’s wet hair indicated he had cooled himself in the water too while Yifan and Luhan were munching on some watermelon slices.

“Oh, Sleeping Beauty has awoken!”

“Yeah, fuck you too guys…” Yixing grumbled as he took out his earplugs and put his phone away to save the remaining 20% of battery.

Yifan handed his friend some fruit which Yixing accepted with a smile.

“We thought about waking you up but you were so out of it we didn’t dare to disturb you,” Tao said and rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

“I think you needed that,” Yifan mumbled and stretched himself out on his own towel, unknowingly flexing his muscles while doing so, and Yixing was glad he had put on his sunglasses again so his staring wasn’t too obvious.

God damn this guy. Why was he so perfect, so good looking, so extremely hot, and why was he so extremely out of Yixing’s league?! The small brunet took the last bite of watermelon before he got up and announced he’d be going into the water. Mostly because he really needed to cool off his body after roasting in the sun for at least an hour or two but also because he just needed to get away from Yifan. He walked into the water, ignoring the weird feeling of the wet sand between his toes, and when the water reached his hips, he just dived into the small waves. Suddenly, the noises of the other visitors faded and there was nothing but silence and the sound of Yixing’s blood rushing through his ears as he took a few big strokes to get down a little further. He stayed under water and far away from all the awful distractions on land until his lungs were screaming for air. When his face broke out of the water surface he squinted against the sun light and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sea salt with it. When his eyes had gotten used to the bright light again he saw his friends – Tao was discussing something with Luhan who was still nibbling on some watermelon, while Yifan supported his upper body with his arms and Yixing choked on some sea water when he realized he was staring at him. And it wasn’t one of those stares that he sometimes did when Yifan’s mind would wander to other things and Yixing just happened to sit in front of him. There was a _smirk_ on his lips.

Yixing coughed out the water and was unsure what to do, but he couldn’t stay in the water forever, especially not while the waves threatened to carry him further out in the open, so he decided that his mind might have played a trick on him and he swam back on land. When he finally felt solid ground under his feet he waded back out, hoping his swim shorts wouldn’t get dragged down by the amount of water dripping down his body. He hurried over to his place as he realized Yifan was still looking at him and he didn’t even try to hide his gaping – his head followed Yixing’s movements.

“Mr. Zhang please cover up, you’re causing a fuss at the beach with those abs!”

Luhan and Tao snorted at Yifan’s comment and Yixing grabbed his second smaller towel to hit the older one with it.

“Shut your mouth!”

“Man, our Xingie isn’t very good at handling praise,” Tao sighed but Yixing just rolled his eyes and tried to hide his blush as he buried his face in the towel.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around, not really engaging in any great activity except for eating the food Tao and Luhan had brought over. It was a rather pleasant day and when they decided to leave, Yixing was actually quite glad he had tagged along, even though he had gotten one of the worst sunburns of his life on his back.

“Okay guys, see you tomorrow?” Luhan said while they walked to the parking lot and had Tao’s car in sight.

“Yepp, see you!” Yifan answered and after a short goodbye Luhan and Tao disappeared, leaving Yixing alone with Yifan once again.

“I just realized something,” Yixing said and Yifan raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening, “I don’t know if I will be able to even lean back on the seat with that sunburn…”

Yifan let out a roaring laughter.

“Well shit, you’re really screwed!”

“Thanks for your overwhelming sympathy! I’m so glad to consider you my friend, asshole!” Yixing bitched as Yifan unlocked his car and slid onto the driver’s seat.

“Anything for you, baby!”

An eye roll was everything Yixing gave Yifan as he slowly sat down and leaned back, trying out if the pain was somehow manageable. With a last look to his friend, Yifan started the engine and maneuvered the car off the parking lot onto the main street. It was already very late and the sun was hanging pretty low already. Yixing cursed himself for falling asleep in broad sunlight and shifted his weight a little to not let his burnt skin touch too much of the leather seat.

“Hey, Yixing, are you in a hurry to get home?”

“Ummm, no,” Yixing answered to Yifan’s sudden question and a smile flickered across the other’s face.

“Nice!”

Without any further explanation, Yifan drove off and Yixing didn’t dare to ask where the older one was taking him to. In the end, Yifan drove farther away from the city and the still overfilled beach, further down the coast until he came to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Yixing wasn’t even sure how far out they were as Yifan parked the car at the side of the road and announced that they had arrived.

“Okay, I see, you brought me out here to kill me or something…” Yixing said and tickled a giggle out of Yifan, the sound sending shivers down the smaller one’s spine.

“Damn it, I got busted!” Yifan retorted and got out of the car, “No, I actually just brought you here because it’s super cool when the sun is setting.”

“Ugh, you are lame,” Yixing said and joined Yifan who was leaning against the engine hood of the car and faced the ocean in front of them that glistened in the sunlight.

“I know,” Yifan said and nudged his shoulder with Yixing’s who flinched at the touch because his skin was overly sensitive to any kind of contact.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” The tall dork rambled as he realized what he had done, “Does it really hurt that much?”

“Yeah…” Yixing mumbled and was startled at the concern in Yifan’s voice.

It wasn’t like Yifan didn’t care about his friends, but he did it in a rather subtle way. He’d slip Yixing snacks in between classes because he knew Yixing tended to forget eating. He’d offer Luhan to hand in his assignments because he knew Luhan had a very tight schedule and he mostly passed the offices of Luhan’s professors anyways. He’d endure Tao’s emotional outbursts when the man from Qingdao missed his family because he knew that Tao needed the support and didn’t even complain about it. He was a good man and capable of showing affection, he just didn’t seem to be able to be very vocal about it, so he let actions speak for him instead of words.

While Yixing lamented about Yifan’s little quirks the taller one’s eyes grew wide as if he was struck by a fit of enlightenment.

“Waiiiit, hold on, I’ve got something!”

Yixing watched as Yifan walked over to the backseat and started to search his bag. Pretty soon he found what he was looking for and a triumphant smile appeared on his face.

“I found this in my bathroom, I didn’t even know I had it…” he explained and walked back to Yixing, “It’s for when you’ve spent some time in the sun and your skin needs some cooling or something…”

“You mean some sort of after sun lotion?”

“Yeeeeees! I mean, it can’t do any harm, your skin is dead already.”

The smaller one couldn’t even disagree on that so he just pouted and crossed his arms. Yifan poked his side and said:

“Take your shirt off, I’m going to put that stuff on you.”

Yixing sighed and gave in. Yifan was just trying to help and be a good friend, so refusing seemed to be extremely rude. He slowly took off his shirt because even the slightest friction of the cloth against his red skin hurt immensely and when he finally placed his shirt on the engine hood and turned his back towards Yifan, his friend said:

“There you go.”

Yifan put a generous amount of the lotion over Yixing’s shoulders who flinched but had to admit that the cooling effect eased the pain a little. Unlike before, Yifan was very gentle and tried not to irritate Yixing’s skin any further. He carefully let his hands slide over Yixing’s back, asking the other one to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Yixing hummed in approval and eased his muscles while he let his head fall over to let as much air reach his burnt neck as possible. Yifan chuckled and let his thumb circle over the curve of Yixing’s neck and the smaller’s body shuddered at the touch. He hoped Yifan wouldn’t stop too soon because he wanted to indulge a little more in the feeling of his hands caressing and taking care of him.

And then, suddenly and completely out of nowhere, Yixing felt Yifan’s lips on his shoulders. His body tensed as he realized he didn’t just make that up – Yifan was really placing small kisses across his skin until Yixing felt the other’s lips at his ear.

“Yixing,” Yifan breathed and his hands wandered from Yixing’s back to his hips and his fingertips slipped under the waistband of Yixing’s swim shorts that he hadn’t bothered changing since they had dried pretty quickly.

“What are you…?” Yixing asked and was too shocked to react.

Was Wu Yifan actually making a move on him? Had his nap in the sun not only damaged his skin but also his brain to such a degree he was making things up? Had he suffered a heat stroke?

He hadn’t. Yifan turned him around and pushed him gently against his car and Yixing was so perplexed he let out a squeal and supported his body with his hands to prevent falling over the engine hood. Since he didn’t put up a fight Yifan got encouraged to advance to bolder moves so he leaned over and started to kiss the younger’s neck, occasionally nibbling on the skin only to dip his tongue above the small hickeys. In between those kisses, he said:

“I’m so – tired – of you – not getting – how much I want you.”

“I--- I…?” Yixing stammered as his body heated up under Yifan’s lips and he started to feel dizzy.

This was really happening. He gasped as Yifan slipped between his legs and lifted him up and swung his legs around Yifan’s hips which happened more out of reflex than anything else but Yifan seemed to like his reaction and smiled against the younger one’s neck.

“It was so hard to keep my eyes off you today, Yixing,” Yifan whined and let his hands slide over Yixing’s abs, “Or my hands for that matter…”

It was like Yixing’s brain had finally rebooted after being shut down and he realized how dumb both of them had been. His hands buried themselves in Yifan’s shirt and he grunted:

“You’re one to talk! How dare you drag me to the beach and run around in front of me without a shirt?! Do you know how hard it has been for me to contain myself?!”

Yifan chuckled and stopped assaulting Yixing’s neck with his lips at last. He proceeded to cup the younger one’s face with his large hands and looked straight at him. The tall man bit his lower lip, looking way too sexy while doing so and Yixing had to contain himself to not moan at the sight because that would’ve been a way too desperate move, then he said:

“I guess I had to go all in to finally get here.”

“Jesus Christ, we are so dumb, why didn’t you talk to me?!” Yixing snapped to regain a little control of the situation and Yifan chuckled.

“Why didn’t _you_ talk to me?”

“I thought the feeling wasn’t mutual you dork!”

Yifan clicked his tongue and pressed his forehead against Yixing’s.

“We finally did it, now shut up.”

To undermine his statement, Yifan pressed his lips on those of the younger one and Yixing immediately gave in. Yifan’s lips felt so much better than he had ever imagined and he gladly let Yifan take the lead, melting into the kiss they shared. Yixing’s head was spinning as Yifan started to pick up the pace a little and while his kiss got more demanding, one hand slipped under Yixing’s shorts to squeeze his thigh. Yixing whimpered as Yifan caressed the skin on his inner thigh.

“I want you so bad, Yixing.”

Yixing’s body started to tremble as Yifan’s hoarse voice reached his ear and he was so close to let Yifan just have his way with him, but his mind still voiced some concerns.

“What if… someone… ugh…” Yixing huffed as Yifan didn’t even let him finish his sentence because the elder pressed his hips against Yixing’s and the thought of only having the thin fabric of their swim shorts between them was enough to get Yixing all hot and bothered.

“Why do you think I drove a billion miles out of the city, huh?”

“You sly asshole!”

Yifan’s impudent move somehow only turned on the other more and he crashed his lips against the man above him. The position they were in grew tiring because Yixing was clinging onto Yifan to not let his back touch the hot engine hood and Yifan was still hunched over the other one in a rather awkward way. Yifan broke away from Yixing and grabbed his arm to drag him around the car. Then he opened the backdoor and pushed Yixing onto the backseat who inhaled sharply when his back got in contact with the leather that had been heated up from the sun burning down the whole day.

“Ah shit, sorry!” Yifan exclaimed when he saw Yixing’s pained grimace and for a moment he seemed to be clueless about what to do.

Yixing sat back up and shook his head to tell him it was okay, then he pulled the older one onto the backseat and climbed onto his lap.

“We’ll just do it like this,” he said and ground his hips against Yifan.

Yifan hummed in approval and Yixing decided that Yifan’s shirt finally had to go. It wasn’t fair to be the only one not wearing one so he pulled it over Yifan’s head and let his fingers dance over the uncovered skin. It was almost unfair how Yixing had turned into a cooked lobster while Yifan looked like he’d been loved and kissed by the sun. Screw pale and fair skin. Yifan looked like one of those ancient greek gods and Yixing was willing to worship his existence. The man under him let his head fall on the backrest carrying a satisfied smile on his face as he closed his eyes to enjoy Yixing’s hands that caressed his upper body. Yixing had fantasized about these kinds of scenarios more than often – more than often he had thought about what he’d do to Yifan given the slightest chance. So right now, he just wanted to make his dreams come true and slipped his right hand into Yifan’s pants and put it around Yifan’s cock, which caused Yifan to gasp in surprise and he flung his eyes open. Yifan’s size felt hot and heavy in Yixing’s hand and the younger one licked his lips as he started to slowly work his hand around it. Yifan grunted and placed his hands on Yixing’s hips and fumbled with the other’s waist band. Yixing got the hint and had to stop pumping Yifan’s half hardened cock to get rid of his swim shorts in a rather gawky movement. While he was at it already, he pulled Yifan’s pants down too to finally have a full glance at the older one and felt his own dick twitch at the sight of Yifan’s rising erection. He immediately knew how badly he’d need to get Yifan inside of him. Yifan pulled him back onto his lap and put one hand around both their lengths and both of them let out a moan at the touch.

“Xingie…” Yifan breathed against Yixing’s collarbones and left a few love bites on the younger’s skin while he started to pump his large hand and Yixing whimpered as he felt his blood rushing down to his groin area.

Yixing moved his hips in accordance with Yifan’s hand and completely forgot about the fact that he was getting steamy with another man in a public place just next to the highway, ready to be busted by anyone who might come across them. His heartbeat picked up its pace as Yifan grabbed one of Yixing’s butt cheeks and pulled him as close as possible. Yixing threw his hands around Yifan’s shoulders and buried his fingernails into the other’s skin, still trying to silence his moans as his arousal build up to a point he felt he wouldn’t be able to handle any more.

“Let me hear you, Yixing,” Yifan ordered as his thumb flicked over the head of Yixing’s cock and the younger one let out a gasp.

“Uuuh, Yifan…” Yixing whimpered and started to grind his hips more frantically against Yifan who had a hard time containing himself, his low moans resounding in Yixing’s ears as clear evidence, “Please, I really… I need… ugh…”

Yifan drove him crazy to where he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence anymore but the older one just loved to tease him, so as he tightened his grip around their erections he asked:

“Yes? What do you need? Tell me, baby.”

Yixing moaned as Yifan moved the hand that wasn’t wrapped around their cocks between Yixing’s buttocks and pressed one finger over his entrance, taking his teasing to a whole new level. Yixing didn’t want to but his hips immediately jerked into the direction of Yifan’s finger, revealing how fucking needy he was to be filled up by Yifan and Yixing got flustered as the other chuckled.

“Don’t make me say it…!” Yixing panted and Yifan let go of their pulsing erections as punishment.

“You need to tell me what you want, Xingie…” Yifan said and went back to kissing Yixing’s sensitive neck while he used his now free hand to twist Yixing’s nipple, which made Yixing fidget on the other’s lap, “I’m willing to give it to you.”

The last bit of restraint inside of Yixing faded as Yifan spread his butt cheeks a little more apart to get better access and tapped his entrance, as if he was waiting for someone to let him in already.

“Get inside of me, Wu Yifan!” He exclaimed with one breath and Yifan gave Yixing another heated kiss, before he said:

“The stuff is in my bag.”

Yixing was so worked up he didn’t even complain about the fact that Yifan had planned this out all along and had even thought about bringing lube and a condom to the freaking beach. He just grabbed the bag that had fallen off the back seat onto the floor of the Cabriole and frantically searched for the utensils between towels and other stuff Yifan carried around. He sighed in relief when the lubricant and the condom finally appeared and he threw the bag onto the passenger’s seat while Yifan took the bottle out of Yixing’s hand and covered his fingers with the liquid. Fortunately he didn’t waste too much time on inserting the first finger and Yixing let out a pleased sigh as Yifan worked himself into him.

“You’re feeling so good,” Yifan commented as he felt Yixing’s walls around his index finger and Yixing begged him to keep going.

The older one inserted the next one and Yixing whimpered since he hadn’t expected for Yifan’s fingers to be this thick but it was manageable as long as Yifan used his other hand to stroke his thighs or his balls to make him relax.

“Can I do a third?” Yifan asked when Yixing started to get used to the stretch and Yixing nodded, eager to get over the preparation to finally get that hard cock of Yifan’s inside of him, the thing that he had wanted all along.

When Yifan had buried his fingers into the smaller one and started to let them slowly slide in and out, he bent them a little and kept searching for that one point he’d want to hit later on to make Yixing scream. Eventually, he found it as Yixing’s body trembled and his eyes rolled up.

“Aaah, yeah, there, oh god, Yifan…!”

The sight of Yixing on top of him, fucking himself on his fingers and letting out small moans made Yifan groan and wish he’d soon be able to take things to the next level and let Yixing ride his dick that had gotten awfully neglected and needed the relief badly. It was almost like Yixing had read his mind because a flicker of full pleasure appeared on his face and he grabbed the package of the condom. He opened it with his teeth because his hands were shaking too much to properly function and without a word he pulled the condom over Yifan’s erection. The older one sighed in relief and pulled out his fingers to let Yixing position himself. Yifan placed his hands on Yixing’s firm thighs and gasped as Yixing slowly sunk down, fully embracing his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” He cursed as Yixing moved awfully slowly since the difference between Yifan’s fingers and his dick was bigger than he had expected.

Yixing leaned over for another kiss as he worked himself down onto Yifan’s lap.

“Fuck, you’re so big!” Yixing mimicked the other one and moaned into Yifan’s ear who shuddered at the sound.

It felt like Yifan’s cock was especially made for Yixing when he finally had buried all of the other one’s length inside of him. Yifan’s hands grabbed Yixing’s ass cheeks and squeezed them, a sign to tell him he wanted him to move already, so Yixing made his first careful moves. The experimental rocking of his hips soon turned into full movements and Yifan bit his lower lip.

“Aaah… yeah, Yixing you’re so good…”

Yixing got encouraged by the praise and lifted his butt quickly, only to sink back onto Yifan’s dick as slowly as possible. Yifan grunted, not approving of the teasing, but he let Yixing have his way, because the moment the smaller had climbed onto his lap he had known he’d be in charge of their rhythm. Yixing enjoyed the effect his movements had on Yifan who tried to push his hips into Yixing’s direction to increase the friction. He kept the rhythm – lifting his hips quickly, slowly sinking down to embrace the full length of the older one, making Yifan regret his teasing prior to this. While doing so, he adjusted his angle so Yifan would be penetrating his prostate. Even though he loved the control he had now over the older one, he really needed to cum already, his own cock leaking of pre-cum and begging for relief. Gradually, he increased the speed and then he finally found the spot that made his whole body shudder in full pleasure. Yifan didn’t miss the orgasmic bliss on Yixing’s face so he grabbed the younger’s erection and started to pump according to Yixing’s hip rolls, ready to bring him over the edge.

“Uuuh, Yifan…!” Yixing moaned, his mind only revolving around the man he was riding like there was no tomorrow, losing control of his regular pace as Yifan’s erection penetrated his prostate – he almost hopped up and down the other’s lap to get the friction he badly needed.

Yifan wasn’t even able to call out the other’s name anymore and only managed to let out deep moans every time his dick got buried into Yixing and then the smaller one’s body trembled violently before he let out a pleasured scream and he ejaculated over Yifan’s hand. The sight of Yixing reaching his orgasm and the younger’s muscles growing tense around Yifan’s dick were enough to get him off and he bent over as his orgasm took over him and he pressed his face into Yixing’s chest. The younger kept moving his hips, milking Yifan dry under a million moans of praise in which the younger one professed how this was the best sex he’s ever had.

“Right back at you,” Yifan breathed and sank back into the seat and caressed Yixing’s cock that slowly got limp again.

Yixing eventually stopped moving and Yifan felt the wave of pleasure his orgasm had caused fade, but Yixing didn’t pull the elder’s cock out just yet. He kept staring at Yifan, before he kissed him, not fiercely and demanding but gently and careful. The gesture made Yifan smile into their kiss and he ran his fingers through Yixing’s messy hair. The younger one slowly lifted his hips but sat back down onto Yifan’s lap again after the taller one had gotten rid of the condom, since his back didn’t allow him to lean back anyway. He buried his face in the curve of Yifan’s neck and the taller carefully caressed his back so he wouldn’t put too much pressure on the reddened skin.

“It’s good you put on the hand brake,” Yixing mumbled and Yifan let out a loud snort at the comment.

The younger felt his cum drying on his body and he grunted, because he hated being dirty. It wasn’t only his own white body fluid annoying him, it was also the sea salt and the sand that still stuck to him and the sweat and the after sun lotion, all of which made him feel sticky and disgusting.

“I need a shower,” he announced and Yifan nodded before he kissed his nose.

“My place?” The older one asked and searched for their swim shorts to put them on.

“Better than my dorm, you know…” Yixing answered with a wink and Yifan put on his clothes in such an amazing speed, it made Yixing laugh half the way to his apartment.


End file.
